Carta a los niños Y de otras cosas sobre Ángeles
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Denisse'make:ONE-SHOT' Bella a perdido a un ser muy importante en su vida… y escribiendo una carta se da cuenta que los niños son la mejor prueba de que los ángeles viven con nosotros.


**Disclaimer: **No chicas, es triste, lo sé, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos… exepto Pandora

**Summary****: **ONE-SHOT' Bella a perdido a un ser muy importante en su vida… y escribiendo una carta se da cuenta que los niños son la mejor prueba de que los ángeles viven con nosotros.

* * *

"**Una carta a los niños… Y de otras cosas sobre los Ángeles"**

**Bella POV: **

Era de noche, y mañana seria día del niño… Mi prima Alice y su esposo Jasper Hale tenían una pequeña niña, hermosa, su cabello era negro medianoche, sus ojos de un color azul altamente cristalino, y su piel… blanca como la cal, sin contar esos preciosos labios rojos color escarlata… Ella era un ángel, su nombre era Pandora… Y si… _era._

Había fallecido un día como el de mañana, 30 de abril el año pasado, por problemas respiratorios a los tres años. Ahora, seguramente nos observaba desde el cielo…y seguía jugando desde allí, con los Ángeles.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, y sin saber lo que hacía me dirigí al buro, y del cajón saque una libreta y una pluma de todos colores.

_Y empecé a escribir:_

_Pandora, creo que empezare dándote un ¡Felicidades Corazón!, ¡Hoy es tu día!... y lo seguirá siendo, en donde tu estés, siempre… Aun que te extrañamos mucho, ya compre tu obsequio por que mañana hay que celebrarlo en grande. Te diré que es, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, te he comprado un inmenso oso de peluche para tu habitación, es café y su nombre es 'Cariñoso', es como para abrazarlo todos los días…_

_Espero que donde estés, juegues con todos los niños… y que sepas que estaría bien compartir tus casas de allá arriba, tus papis no podrán ir mañana a visitarte, pero esperemos que yo este desocupada… porque no te podrás escapar de mi, traviesa._

_Me asegurare que el tío Emmet no se coma tu pastel…_

_Te ama, tu tía Bells._

No me di cuenta cuando las gotas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos desenfrenadamente. Desde la muerte de la pequeña, tenía un dolor en mi corazón que se sentía hueco… sin vida.

Había ido a muchos lugares, tratando de aliviar mi dolor… Alice y Jasper habían sido una pareja dura, fuerte… pero yo no lo era tanto.

Los ángeles que me cuidaban y se encontraban con migo todos los días, debían de ser personas normales… lamentablemente algunos ángeles se quedan con vida, y otros consiguen una mejor.

Los ángeles, al igual que los niños… viven en el paraíso. En un reino impenetrable, mágico… pacifico y abundante de amor. Los ángeles nos ven desde el cielo… atreves de los ojos de los niños…

Pero,¿ Y si los ángeles nos veían gracias a Pandora? Ahora estábamos desprotegidos… Y los ángeles, ya no alcanzaban a vernos… Ni en el cielo, ni en la tierra.

Cruzaremos todo lo que podamos para separar ese dolor, pero no estaremos ya así, nunca completos.

Tocaron mi puerta, y me exalte limpiando mis lágrimas, me dirigí a abrirla y era Edward mi novio.

-Estas llorando.- me dijo preocupado.- Yo…

-Sh, sh…- le calle. Me rodio con sus brazos y su aroma llego a mi.- ¿Crees en los ángeles?.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-me contesto.

-Dime, ¿Crees en ellos?

-Claro, ¿Tu no?.

-Sí, es solo que… estamos rotos Edward, ya no habrá jamás ningún ángel en esta casa.

-Ellos están en todos lados, Bella… por ejemplo, tú. Tú eres mi mayor ángel.

Me sonroje furiosamente, aun que en realidad no supe si fue por el llanto o porque mi novio hacia que eso pasara…

-Entonces… explícame como funcionan.

-Tampoco soy un experto Bella… no es como si hubiese estudiado una religión, pero mamá habla sobre eso seguido. Dice que los ángeles guardianes han vivido con nosotros desde el comienzo del viaje de nuestras almas a través del tiempo. Nunca nos abandonan, critican o censuran. Solo exigen que seamos conscientes de su proximidad, de que aguardan a que los llamemos para aportar esperanza, ánimos e incluso humor. Los ángeles nos consuelan de las penas, logran que dejemos de sentir miedo y ponen coto a la infelicidad. Nos convencen de que, sea cual fuere lo que suceda, siempre seremos amados, guiados y protegidos. Nuestro espíritu no puede morir ni perderse. Ni, en realidad, es posible que fracasemos. Siempre se nos proporcionará otra oportunidad de aprender, y nuestras almas recibirán la experiencia que precisan para su desarrollo. Es posible que en ocasiones sea tan intenso el dolor o tan definitiva una separación- paro un momento, pero al darse cuenta que me quede callada, prosiguió.- o podamos ver la intención suprema. Y, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se despliegan las circunstancias para revelar la llave que abre la puerta de la siguiente etapa de nuestra existencia. A veces llegamos retrospectivamente a advertir que solo fuimos capaces de superar una dificultad porque recibimos la gracia y el amor de una fuente superior.  
El conocimiento de los ángeles no depende del pensamiento místico. Simplemente requiere aceptar que quizá no tengamos todas las respuestas, y que fuera de los límites de la vida cotidiana existen cosas que nos afectan e influyen. Los ángeles encajan en la categoría de los imponderables.

-Y me habías dicho que no eras un experto…- le critique, limpiando con el dorso de mi mano mis lagrimas.

-Y no lo soy… Pero Bella, a veces las cosas hay que dejarlas fluir, las ataduras hacen que nuestras vidas sean escasas y sin sentido…

Edward siguió hablando un poco mas acerca de los niños que son ángeles… Me aseguro de una manera que fue imposible no creerle, que Pandora seguía con nosotros de algún modo.

Hasta que Edward se tuvo que marchar… Me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho… Y tal vez, solo tal vez, fueron sugestiones mías. Pero ¡Imposible!.

Recordé sus palabras:

'_Se dice que los ángeles guardianes han vivido con nosotros desde el comienzo del viaje de nuestras almas a través del tiempo'_

_Daria la posibilidad, que en lo más recóndito de la tierra el amor que Dios tiene hacia mí, me lo hubiera recompensado con Edward, el seria my ángel, ¿O lo era en verdad?_

'_Los ángeles nunca nos abandonan &_

_ Y los niños son la mejor prueba de ello'_

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno**, en particulas este me salio del corazon, de mi profundo, recondito, frio y duro corazon... Cuando se pierde un ser querido es dificil de olvidar... asi que los angeles alli estan... _

_Edward fue el angel de Bella, esta ocasion... El lo fue siempre._

_Espero que me dejjen sus Review's, & que Be Happy, Porsupuesto, tambien ¡Feliz dia del niño!, a todos los angeles benditos. Quieran a los niños,. ellos son las puertas de los angeles... hacia ustedes, en una vida llena de amor & felicidad._

_**Denissemake**  
_


End file.
